Doris van Norden
thumb|280px|Doris van Norden, geb. Dolores NeroDoris van Norden hat mit Werner Saalfeld zwei Söhne Moritz van Norden und Konstantin Riedmüller. Sie hat Konstantin als Baby verkauft, da sie wenig Geld hattte. Die Immobilienmaklerin Doris van Norden ist nach langen Jahren wieder mit Werner Saalfeld, dem Vater ihrer zwei Zwillingssöhne Konstantin und Moritz, zusammen. Sie bringt mit ihrer kompromisslosen Art nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch die Welt des Fürstenhofs durcheinander. Doris van Norden ist eine temperamentvolle, aber sehr anziehende Frau mit dunkler Vergangenheit ... Simone Ritscher spielt Doris van Norden. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Folge 1366. Nachdem Doris Julius König umgebracht hat, wollte sie auch Charlotte Saalfeld umbringen, allerdings zögerte Konstantin nicht, und redete auf sie ein, sodass sie sich doch der Polizei stellt. Nun ist sie verhaftet wegen einigen Straftaten. Verwandte, Bekannte usw. Verwandte *Moritz van Norden, Sohn *Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn Freunde - Bekannte *Urs Grosswihler Liebschaften *Werner Saalfeld, Ehemann *Günther van Norden †, Ex-Mann *Martin Windgassen, Affäre Vorbilder - Feinde - Charlotte Saalfeld Folgen Staffel 6 In Folge 1366 treffen Werner und Doris wieder. Bei einem Ausritt begegnet Werner einer Frau, die eine Autopanne hat: Doris van Norden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm erkennt sie ihn sofort und ist wie gelähmt. Werner staunt nicht schlecht, als Doris sich einfach sein Pferd schnappt und davon galoppiert. In Folge 1369 erzählt Doris Werner, dass sie eine Vergangenheit haben. Doris schlägt Werners Einladung, ihn auf Andrés und Lenas Verlobungsfeier zu begleiten, gespielt desinteressiert aus. Während der Feier beobachtet sie ihn von ferne und kann ihre Sehnsucht nur schwer unterdrücken. Als Werner sie bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder anflirtet, deutet sie an, dass sie beide sich von früher kennen. Werners Interesse ist nun erst recht geweckt. Staffel 7 In Folge 1572 bist Folge 1579 entführt Kristin Doris. Theresa nimmt die Ohrfeige sportlich und macht Doris klar, dass sie sich bei Moritz entschuldigen muss, doch nun schlägt ihr noch mehr Doris' Hass entgegen. Mandy schnüffelt derweil für Doris weiter und bekommt mit, dass Pachmeyer Kristin den Erbschein aushändigt. Doris wird panisch: Sie muss unbedingt verhindern, dass Kristin sich mit dem Erbe davonmacht. So plant sie, Kristin zu entführen, und passt sie im Wald ab. Doch beim Entführungsversuch kommt es zu einer Rangelei. Doris' Schreck über den gelösten Schuss nutzt Kristin. So ist Doris plötzlich Opfer ihres eigenen Entführungsplans und wird von Kristin im Lieferwagen eingesperrt. Da Doris bei Werner ihre Abwesenheit schon angekündigt hat, vermisst sie auch erst mal niemand. Doch gekonnt verunsichert Doris die überforderte Kristin. Theresa verbringt inzwischen verliebte Stunden mit Moritz. Bis ein Brief von Hans ankommt: Theresa ist sehr irritiert über den Inhalt. Die von Doris angeschossene Kristin entführt Theresa und sperrt sie zu Doris in einen Kellerraum auf dem Brauereigelände. Doris lügt Theresa vor: Sie habe entdeckt, dass Kristin Theresa um ihr Erbe betrügen will, deshalb wurde sie überwältigt und eingesperrt. Denn Theresa ist die wahre Tochter von Nicola. Moritz beginnt derweil, sich um Theresa zu sorgen und schreibt ihr eine SMS, was Kristin, die Theresa das Handy abgenommen hat, alarmiert. Als sie in das Kellerverlies kommt, um Theresa zu zwingen, eine beruhigende Nachricht an Moritz zu senden, eskaliert die Situation. Als Moritz auf Theresas Handy anruft, zwingt Kristin Theresa, ihn zu täuschen. Später wird Theresa klar: Doris trägt die Hauptschuld an dem vertauschten Gentest. In der Nacht hat sie einen Traum, in dem ihre Mutter Nicola sie liebevoll umarmt. Zur selben Zeit sind Konstantin und Moritz überzeugt, dass Theresa in Schwierigkeiten ist. Um Moritz endgültig von Nachforschungen abzuschrecken, zwingt Kristin Theresa, im Verlies einen Brief an Moritz zu schreiben, den dieser am nächsten Tag erhält. Ein Trick von Theresa in ihrem Brief bringt Moritz und Konstantin zur Überzeugung, dass sie in Not ist. Werner ärgert sich über Doris' stumme Abwesenheit, aber anders als Moritz ist er darüber wenig beunruhigt. Währenddessen macht Moritz einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Er fragt ausgerechnet Kristin, ob sie bei der Suche nach Theresa helfen könne. Kristin erfährt dabei Theresas Trick. Werner und Konstantin suchen in der Wohnung nach einem Anhaltspunkt für Doris' und Theresas Fernbleiben. Dabei finden sie das leere Futteral von Doris' Pistole. Mandy will indes ihre nicht ganz legalen Dienste für Doris vor Moritz und Konstantin nicht verraten. Um dennoch zu helfen, schickt sie Werner anonym die Kopie des Briefes, den Hans an Theresa schrieb. Nun ist allen klar: Sowohl Doris als auch Kristin hätten ein Motiv, Theresa gefangen zu halten, um an Nicolas Erbe zu gelangen. Marlene liefert Konstantin zudem nach einer befremdlichen Begegnung mit Kristin eine Information, die ihn und Moritz auf Kristins Spur bringt. Währenddessen bringt Kristin Doris und Theresa in tödliche Gefahr. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen Moritz, denn Theresa weiß, beim nächsten Arbeitsgang in der Brauerei wird automatisch erneut CO2 zugeführt, und dann droht ihr und Doris durch das angeschossene Leitungsrohr der Tod durch Ersticken. Kristin ist bereit zur Flucht, doch Moritz und Konstantin stellen sich ihr in den Weg. Plötzlich hört Moritz die Stimme von Theresa. Er bietet Kristin freien Abzug, wenn sie verrät, wo Theresa und Doris gefangen sind. Kristin lässt sich auf den Handel ein. Staffel 8 Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäre. Doris kann nicht fassen, dass ihre Hochzeit wegen des Virus' im letzten Moment geplatzt ist. Doch schnell wird klar: Die "Fürstenhof"-Quarantäne ist bitterer Ernst. Niemand darf hinein oder hinaus. Was ist das für ein Virus? Und wer kann sich angesteckt haben? Alexander und Elena realisieren, dass sie Isabell sehr nah gekommen sind. Alexander entscheidet sich, sich lieber von den anderen zu separieren. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn kurz darauf erreicht den "Fürstenhof" eine böse Nachricht. Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Julius missfällt, wie innig Charlotte und Werner miteinander umgehen, und Doris versteht es, seine Eifersucht zu schüren. In der Nacht hat Charlotte einen sentimentalen Traum. In Folge 1646 heiraten Doris und Werner. Um die Hochzeit nicht zu ruinieren, billigt Doris Konstantins Glück mit Natascha und zementiert ihr eigenes Liebesglück mit Werner. Auch Werner ist zufrieden, da er sich bald wieder im Besitz der "Fürstenhof"-Anteile wähnt und so geben sie sich das Jawort in der Kapelle. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne André gemacht, der, enttäuscht von Sabrinas falschem Spiel, mit zweideutigen Äußerungen einen Streit zwischen Doris und Natascha entfacht. Natascha behauptet frech, dass Doris nur Werners zweite Wahl ist. In Folge 1663 will Doris Selbstmord begehen. Doris' Verschwinden bleibt zunächst unbemerkt. Doch dann findet Werner durch Zufall Doris bewusstlos auf einem der Gästezimmer. Er zögert zunächst ihr zu helfen, da durch Doris' Tod all seine Probleme gelöst wären, doch letztlich siegt sein Gewissen. Im Krankenhaus erfährt sie, dass Werner sie gerettet hat und glaubt somit, dass Werner sie immer noch liebt. Konstantin macht sich große Vorwürfe, durch seine Härte einen Teil zum Selbstmordversuch seiner Mutter beigetragen zu haben. Außerdem ist sie Schuld am Tod von Pilar Riedmüller, Miguel Riedmüller und Julius König, den sie durch einen Motorradunfall auf dem Gewissen hat. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof